Portable terminals support particular user functions and are small enough to be carried, and thus are widely used in many areas of industry and daily life. Recently-introduced portable terminals support various user functions in an integrated manner. Such a portable terminal provides a screen, which corresponds to a user function, through a display unit while supporting the relevant user function. Accordingly, the user can enjoy content on a screen according to the execution of a particular user function while using the relevant user function.
Currently, with the progress of digital technology, electronic apparatuses capable of providing various applications and various pieces of content, such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, have been released in the market.
For security reasons, such an electronic apparatus can operate a lock mode, which requires user authentication, according to a user's setting or a characteristic at the time of manufacturing the electronic apparatus. The user can control some or all of the functions of the electronic apparatus by changing the electronic apparatus to a locked state through a particular input. Therefore, the electronic apparatus, for which a lock mode is set, can be controlled such that other people cannot use the electronic apparatus without performing user authentication, such as a password, a particular pattern, fingerprint recognition, and the like.
In some cases, the user of the electronic apparatus may temporarily leave the electronic apparatus with another person in order to share a particular application or particular content with another person. In this case, it is problematic that another person may identify data through a simple manipulation, that the user of the electronic apparatus does not intend to share and thus the data, that the user of the electronic apparatus does not intend to share, may be exposed to another person.
Also, according to the related art, when a locked state of the electronic apparatus is first released by user authentication by the user of the electronic apparatus, another person can freely view information within the electronic apparatus. Accordingly, it is problematic that the user of the electronic apparatus cannot limitedly disclose to another person, information of a particular application or particular content embedded or stored in the electronic apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only, to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.